1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to toothed belt drives, and particularly, but not exclusively, to such belt drives for use in harvesting machines.
2. Prior Art
DE-A No. 1 939 381 discloses a toothed belt transmission of the type having belt teeth which are trapezoidal in cross-section perpendicular to the direction of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,269 discloses a toothed belt transmission having belt teeth with trapezoidal base surfaces on the face of the belt, the teeth having the smaller and larger parallel side edges of the base of alternate teeth parallel with respective ones of the lateral edges of the strip-like elongate belt. This known toothed belt drive is not only used for the positive and thus non-slip transmission of force, but is also used in a frictionally locking bevel gear transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,062 shows belt pulleys constructed with laterally open recesses for self-cleaning purposes.